Typically, when a driver is faced with an emergency away from home (e.g., while driving) they are faced with the prospect of calling authorities and waiting an undetermined amount of time for help to arrive or hoping for a trustworthy stranger to stop and be able to assist them. However, when a stranger stops to help, the person represents a potential threat of someone come to take advantage of the situation. Further, even if altruistic, there is no guarantee that the stranger will be able to provide the assistance needed. This is especially disconcerting in medical emergencies and other life-threatening situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for facilitating remote assistance, and more particularly for facilitating connection between users in need of assistance and other proximate users capable of providing the assistance needed. However, related art systems fail to account for the dynamic nature that facilitating remote assistance requires. Moreover, there may be times when a user may not be physically able to call for assistance. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.